<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watching HTTYD Dagcup Version by marvelislife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622751">Watching HTTYD Dagcup Version</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelislife/pseuds/marvelislife'>marvelislife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dagcup Reacting [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Characters Watching How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelislife/pseuds/marvelislife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I steal away all characters from httyd except for HTTYD 2 and 3 characters as they will come in later. This is dagcup version so if you don't like it, don't read it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dagur the Deranged/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dagcup Reacting [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Collecting the guests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexi's POV</p>
<p>Okay, everything is set up, I got sofas for the guests, I got an area for the dragons and I got barriers for the villans. Let's hope this works out. <br/>••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••<br/>Berk<br/>••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••<br/>Hiccup was just finishing up attaching Toothless' saddle when he saw a bright light go towards them and he quickly grasped Toothless as it wrapped around them. <br/>••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••<br/>Berserker Island<br/>••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••<br/>Dagur was strolling through his village and thinking about Hiccup and how he couldn't wait to see him again when he saw his father, Oswald the agreeable, runs towards him. </p>
<p>"Dagur! Something is approaching  we need to get our defences ready!"</p>
<p>But it was too late as the light surrounded them. <br/>••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••<br/>Theatre<br/>••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••<br/>Everyone opened their eyes as they saw a girl stand before them. </p>
<p>She had long curly blonde hair that reached a little below her waist which dark brown eyes, she wore a kind smile as well. On her persona, she wore a light pink off the shoulder blouse and dark blue jeans which black boots. Her pale complexion completing the look. </p>
<p>"Hello everyone, my name is Lexi and I am here to show you your past, present, and future." Lexi spoke kindly. </p>
<p>Stoick looked around and saw men he did not recognize and the berkserkers along with…..dragons?! </p>
<p>"What are those beasts doing here?!" Stoick shouted. </p>
<p>"They are here because they are part of your world Stoick, and don't even think of bringing out weapons as I have taken them all and turned them into silverware." Lexi glared, "now please, sit in the seats I have assigned."</p>
<p>Dagur was excited that he got to sit next to Hiccup, he quickly sat down and tried to look non threatening. </p>
<p>Hiccup was wary as he sat next to Dagur, his bully, but for some reason, Dagur looked happy to see him which was very off putting. He looked around and saw Toothless watching him with confused eyes. Hiccup shrugged and sat down. </p>
<p>"Now let's start with HTTYD 1"<br/>∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆<br/>Seating Chart</p>
<p>Dagur Hiccup|Fishlegs Astrid<br/>Snotlout Tuffnut Ruffnut<br/>Gobber|Stoick|Oswald<br/>Berk<br/>Berserkers<br/>Ryker|Viggo|Krogan|Johann</p>
<p>Dragons</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. This is Berk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Opening credits are shown. A silhouette of a Night Fury flies behind the Dreamworks logo.]</p><p>[We pan up and glide across the ocean to see an island surrounded by fog. The moment the island is shown, a boy speaks.]</p><p> </p><p>“Hey its Berk!” Tuffnut yelled out.</p><p>“No duh.” Ruffnut rolls her eyes.</p><p>Hiccup (v.o.): This is Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is useless speaking?” Snotlout complaints, but stops when a knife is thrown at his head.</p><p>“I would stop talking if I were you.” Dagur growled, glaring at the boy.</p><p>Hiccup stared at the boy who used him as a knife throwing target as he just defended him from his bully who was his cousin.</p><p>[We glide through the fog to see two giant Viking statues with fires burning in their mouths.]</p><p>Hiccup (v.o): It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery.</p><p> </p><p>“It can't be that bad.” Stoick speaks.</p><p>“It kinda is Stoick.” Gobber pats Stoick's shoulder.</p><p>[We go past the statues only to dive through a crashing wave and jump to a closer shot of the island. As we pan in a circular motion, we see several structures, houses, and a sheep farm.]</p><p>Hiccup (v.o): My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but, every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets.</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder why.” Astrid glares at the dragons.</p><p>[We land on two sheep grazing in the grass.]</p><p> </p><p>“Hey its Snotlout and Ruffnut!” Tuffnut yells out laughing.</p><p>“Hey!” Snotlout yells offended.</p><p>Ruffnut punches Tuffnut in the face.</p><p>Hiccup (v.o): The only problems are the pests. (A dragon carries one sheep away. The other resumes grazing.) You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have...</p><p>[A dragon fires at the screen as a door slams shut, a boy cowering behind it]</p><p> </p><p>“Ahahaha!” The villains laugh.</p><p>“Haha, laugh it off.” Hiccup grumbles, crossing his arms.</p><p>Dagur glares at the guys who laugh at his Hiccup.</p><p>Hiccup (v.o.): -dragons. Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have, stubbornness issues. (Hiccup runs outdoors, where all the houses are on fire and Vikings are tussling with dragons all around) My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But, it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you to stay inside.” Stoick sighed.</p><p>“You should know by now that I never listen and our house is also on fire.” Hiccup says.</p><p>[Hiccup is seen dodging several Vikings. He trips and a male Viking roars in his face.]</p><p>Ack: ARGGGHHHHH! Mornin'!</p><p>Hoark: What are you doing here?!</p><p>Viking: Get inside!</p><p> </p><p>“My house is on fire.” Hiccup says.</p><p>Viking: What are you doin' out?"</p><p>Phlegma: Get back inside!</p><p> </p><p>“I don't want to die.” </p><p>[Stoick grabs Hiccup by the collar of his shirt]</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you always pick me up like that?” Hiccup whines.</p><p>Stoick: Hiccup?! What is he doing out aga--?! What are you doing out?! Get inside!</p><p>Hiccup (v.o.): That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. (Stoick throws a wooden cart at a dragon, knocking it out mid-air) Do I believe it? Yes, I do.</p><p> </p><p>Hiccup grimaced.</p><p>Stoick: What have we got?</p><p>Starkard: Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.</p><p>Stoick: Any Night Furies?</p><p> </p><p>Toothless perked up.</p><p>Starkard: None so far.</p><p>[Burning embers land on Stoick's shoulder. He casually brushes it off.]</p><p>Stoick: Good.</p><p> </p><p>Toothless grinned and rested his head back down.</p><p>Viking: Hoist the torches!</p><p>[Two enormous torches are raised and lit. The dragons swarm around them.]</p><p>[Hiccup runs into a blacksmith shop and puts on an apron]</p><p>Gobber: Ah! Nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off!</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no.” Hiccup hides his face.</p><p>Gobber starts laughing as he remembers their times together. The boy was like a son to him.</p><p>Hiccup What, who me? Nah, come on! I'm waaaay too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all... (gestures to his skinny body) ...this.</p><p> </p><p>The teens snort except for Fishlegs and Astrid.</p><p>Gobber:Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Who you calling a toothpick!” Hiccup playfully glared at Gobber.</p><p>Hiccup (v.o.): The meat-head with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well... littler.</p><p> </p><p>“Meathead! Oohh, I'll show you toothpick.” Gobber threatened playfully as well.</p><p>“Meathead.”</p><p>“Toothpick.”</p><p>“Meathead.”</p><p>“Toothpick.”</p><p>“Meath-”</p><p>“Enough you two, just watch the movie.” Stoick boomed.</p><p>“Meathead.”</p><p>[scene cuts to Stoick on the watch-tower]</p><p>Stoick: We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults.</p><p>[A dragon swoops down and sets another house on fire.]</p><p>Hiccup (v.o.): See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses.</p><p>Viking: FIRE!</p><p>Astrid: Alright, let's go!</p><p>[The Viking teens are seen carrying buckets of water as Hiccup in the voiceover introduces them one by one]</p><p>Hiccup (v.o.): Oh, and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the Twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and... (dreamily) Astrid. Oh, their job is so much cooler. (Slow motion shot of the teens walking away from an explosion)</p><p> </p><p>Dagur glares at the screen as the teens cheered at their on screen selves.</p><p>'Why is Dagur glaring at the screen?' Hiccup thought to himself as he glanced at Dagur. </p><p>'Grrr…I hate the blonde one, always getting the attention from my Hiccup' Dagur thought. </p><p>[Hiccup leans out of the smithing window to get a better look. Gobber lifts him up and back into the shop.]</p><p>Hiccup: Oh, come on. Let me out, please? I need to make my mark!</p><p>Gobber: Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places!</p><p> </p><p>Everyone winced, even the berserkers.</p><p>Hiccup: Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah right.” Snotlout snorted.</p><p>Dagur shot him a glare.</p><p>Gobber: You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these!</p><p> </p><p>“Only two of those are true.” Hiccup crossed his arms.</p><p>[Gobber holds up a bola and a Viking grabs it and uses it to bring down a dragon]</p><p>Hiccup: Okay, fine, but this will throw it for me.</p><p>[Hiccup pats a wooden machine, which opens and shoots a bola randomly, hitting a Viking standing in the background.]</p><p> </p><p>Said Viking rubbed his head.</p><p>Viking: Arggh!</p><p>Gobber: See, now this right here is what I'm talking about!</p><p>Hiccup: Mild calibration issue--</p><p>Gobber: Don't you-- no-- Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all... this.</p><p>Hiccup: But, you just pointed to all of me!</p><p>Gobber: Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you!</p><p>Hiccup: Ohhhh...</p><p>Gobber: Ohhhh, yes.</p><p>Hiccup: You sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw... Viking-ness... contained? THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!</p><p> </p><p>“Where's the consequence? Toothpick.” Gobber raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Oh it will come. Meathead.” Hiccup responds.</p><p>Gobber: I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now.</p><p> </p><p>“Sit. Beg. Roll over.” Gobber speaks and Hiccup obeys every order.</p><p>Hiccup (v.o.): One day, I'll get out there. Because, killing a dragon is everything around here.</p><p> </p><p>Hiccup shakes his head in disappointment. </p><p>[The camera pans over various dragons as they are described. Nadders are shown attacking sheep, Gronckles are stealing racks of fish, and a Zippleback ignites a house and blows it up.]</p><p>Hiccup (v.o.): A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed. Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend. A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status.</p><p> </p><p>Said dragons roared when they heard their species be called out.</p><p>Catapult Operator: They found the sheep!</p><p> </p><p>“Not the sheep!” Lexi cries.</p><p>Stoick: Concentrate fire over the lower bank!</p><p>Catapult Operator: Fire!</p><p>Hiccup (v.o.): And then, there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.</p><p> </p><p>Hookfang flames up.</p><p>[A Monstrous Nightmare growls and alights itself as it climbs up the catapult]</p><p>Stoick: Reload! I'll take care of this.</p><p>[Stoick fights the Nightmare, which takes a few hits before retreating]</p><p>Hiccup (v.o.): But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the--</p><p>[A high-pitched whistle is heard from the sky. The Vikings panic.]</p><p> </p><p>Toothless smiles and roars.</p><p>Viking: NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!</p><p>[From out of nowhere, an explosion tears the catapult apart]</p><p>Stoick: JUMP!</p><p>Hiccup (v.o.): This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and... never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.</p><p> </p><p>Hiccup looks down.</p><p>Gobber: Man the fort, Hiccup. They need me out there!</p><p>[He attaches an axe to his arm and begins to run out, but turns around at the doorway.]</p><p>Gobber (cont.): Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I?” Hiccup asks.</p><p>[Hiccup runs outside the fort, bringing his bolas launcher]</p><p>Viking #6: Hiccup, where are you going?!</p><p>Viking #7: Come back here!</p><p>Hiccup: Yeah, I know! Be right back!</p><p>[Hiccup is pushing a cart with the automated catapult on it]</p><p>[Stoick captures several Nadders in a net and wrestles them. One tries to blast him with fire.]</p><p>Stoick: Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them!</p><p>[Hiccup sets up his bola catapult on an empty hill and looks around.]</p><p>Hiccup: Come on. Gimme something to shoot at, gimme something to shoot at.</p><p>[The camera pans around the night sky, and catches on a shadow, visibly blotting out the stars. It fires, and an explosion illuminates it, showing a visible shadow. Hiccup shoots, and a loud cry is heard as the shadow is seen plummeting down into a forest]</p><p> </p><p>Everyone sits in shock as Hiccup hides his face. </p><p>Dagur grins, oh his brother is truly a viking. </p><p>Hiccup (cont.): Oh, I hit it! YES! I HIT IT! Did anybody see that?</p><p>[A Monstrous Nightmare shows up and crushes Hiccup's bola launcher.]</p><p>Hiccup (cont.): Except for you.</p><p> </p><p>“How can you be so sarcastic at a time like that?” Ruffnut asks.</p><p>“Eh, I've had practice.” Hiccup shrugs.</p><p>[A shrill cry sounds from the hill, and catches Stoick's attention. He turns to see the Monstrous Nightmare chasing Hiccup, and gets up to go help him.]</p><p> </p><p>“Hiccup!” Berkians and Dagur and Oswald yelled.</p><p>Stoick: DO NOT let them escape!</p><p>Spitelout: Right!</p><p>[Hiccup runs behind a torch pole and hides, just as flames reach around the corner. He looks behind it and on the other side, the Nightmare reaches to get Hiccup. Stoick punches the beast and jumps back to defend himself. The dragon tries to breathe fire, but coughs up only a few drops of flaming liquid instead, having exhausted its shots]</p><p>Stoick: You're all out.</p><p>[Stoick promptly defeats the Nightmare, which quickly flees. The torch pole collapses, the torch tumbles down into the village, leaving ruins in its wake.]</p><p> </p><p>Hiccup winced.</p><p>Hiccup (v.o.): Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know...</p><p> </p><p>“What? What is it?” Tuffnut asks.</p><p>[The torch rolls onto the Nadders Stoick netted earlier, freeing them. The dragons manage to escape, hauling off most of Berk's food and livestock.]</p><p>Hiccup: Sorry, Dad. Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.</p><p>“Oh, we already know that.” Tuffnut slumps in his seat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys like this, I'll have the villans reactions on the next chaoter at seeing how Hiccup was when he was younger</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Okay, But I Shot Down A Night Fury</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They react to the next part of HTTYD</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You're going to see a small Dagcup part in this, don't worry there'll be more in the future, this is jist where it starts to come out more. Hope you guys enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiccup: Sorry, Dad. Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.</p>
<p>[Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back of his shirt and drags him towards his house.]</p>
<p>Hiccup (cont.): It's not like the last few times, Dad! I mean, I really actually hit it! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry I didn't believe you son.” Stoick claps a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.</p>
<p>"Oh it's okay dad." Hiccup chuckled weakly. </p>
<p>Stoick: STOP! Just... stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!</p>
<p>Hiccup: Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think? (A viking at the back rubs his stomach as if to say "Are you calling me fat?")</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The berserkers snicker and Oswald and Dagur chuckle silently.</p>
<p>Stoick: This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?</p>
<p>Hiccup: I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No its not.” Hiccup says to himself.</p>
<p>Dagur hears and looks at him curiously. </p>
<p>Stoick: You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house. [To Gobber] Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My mess?!” Hiccup glares.</p>
<p>Tuffnut: Quite the performance.</p>
<p>Snotlout: I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiccup growled silently.</p>
<p>Hiccup: Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so...I really did hit one.</p>
<p>Gobber: Sure, Hiccup.</p>
<p>Hiccup: He never listens.</p>
<p>Gobber: Well, it runs in the family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey!” Both Haddocks yelled and glared at Gobber.</p>
<p>Hiccup: And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich. [Imitating Stoick] Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish bone!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone starts laughing while Stoick frowns in his seat.</p>
<p>‘Is that what he thinks of me?’</p>
<p>"Good one Hiccup!" Dagur laughs, patting Hiccup on the shoulder. </p>
<p>Gobber: Now, you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you for summing that up.” Hiccup said at the same time on screen.</p>
<p>Hiccup: [Sarcastically] Thank you for summing that up.</p>
<p>Gobber: Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not.</p>
<p>Hiccup: I just want to be one of you guys.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Berkians look down.</p>
<p>[The scene cuts to the Meade hall, where everyone is gathered]</p>
<p>Stoick: Either we finish them, or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home! One more search. Before the ice sets in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That'll send them right to Berk you know.” Hiccup crosses his arms.</p>
<p>Viking: Those ships never come back.</p>
<p>Stoick: We're Vikings! It's an occupational hazard! Now who's with me?</p>
<p>Viking: Today's not good for me. I've gotta do my axe returns.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cowards.” Dagur scoffs.</p>
<p>Stoick: Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ouch." Hiccup says, actually looking hurt. </p>
<p>Phlegma: To the ships!</p>
<p>Spitelout: I'm with you, Stoick!</p>
<p>Stoick: That's more like it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?! That's how you got them to join you?!” Hiccup asked, hurt in his eyes.</p>
<p>Dagur rubs Hiccups back, and decides to speak up. </p>
<p>"How dare all of you! That's just cowardness! You have to act like being around Hiccup is so bad! Guess what he's not, he is an amazing person and you all have to put him down because all of you are just jealous of what he actually has. He is a funny, amazing and kind person and you all take advantage of that! You all should be disappointed in yourselfs! You shouldn't even call yourselves vikings!"</p>
<p>Dagur sat down and crossed his arms leaving everyone in the theater shocked. </p>
<p>Hiccup looked at Dagur in amazement and decided to do something he usually wouldn't do. </p>
<p>Dagur sat in his chair angry, how could these berkians treat Hiccup like this, they have no right. Before his thoughts could get to him, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Hiccup looking at him with a small smile. </p>
<p>"Thank you." Was all Hiccup said but it was enough. </p>
<p>Dagur calmed down and gave a smile of his own, "anytime."</p>
<p>In the background you could hear Lexi cheering, "yeah! Woohoo! Go Dagur! Show'em whos boss!"</p>
<p>As she was cheering her popcorn was falling on Krogan and Johann and the two turned to her and Johann spoke. </p>
<p>"Would you shut up and stop throwing popcorn at us!"</p>
<p>Lexi looks him dead in the eyes. </p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>And throws a piece of popcorn at each of their heads. </p>
<p>Gobber: Right, I'll pack my undies.</p>
<p>Stoick: No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits.</p>
<p>Gobber: [Sarcastically] Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself... what could possibly go wrong?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiccup giggled mischievously while rubbing his hands.</p>
<p>Stoick: What am I going to do with him, Gobber?</p>
<p>Gobber: Put him in training with the others.</p>
<p>Stoick: No, I'm serious.</p>
<p>Gobber: So am I.</p>
<p>Stoick: He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks for the faith.” Hiccup rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>Gobber: Oh, you don't know that.</p>
<p>Stoick: I do know that, actually.</p>
<p>Gobber: No, you don't.</p>
<p>Stoick: No, actually, I do.</p>
<p>Gobber: No, you don't!</p>
<p>Stoick: Listen, you know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been... different. He doesn't listen, he has the attention span of a sparrow... I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiccup goes into Gobber’s accent, “trolls exist! They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What's with that?”</p>
<p>Gobber: Trolls exist! They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What's with that?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone laughs.</p>
<p>Stoick: When I was a boy...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh here we go.” Hiccup groans.</p>
<p>Gobber: Oh, here we go.</p>
<p>Stoick: My father told me to bang my head against a rock, and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You got a concussion?” Fishlegs speaks.</p>
<p>“You got a headache.” Hiccup yawns.</p>
<p>Gobber: You got a headache.</p>
<p>Stoick: That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could-- He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. Hiccup is not that boy.</p>
<p>Gobber: You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now.</p>
<p>“So true.” Hiccup nods.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know I said the next part was going to be the villians reaction but I forgot about that and I had this already ready and I didn't want to give you guys a lame chapter so I put more villan interaction in this chapter but their full reactions will be in the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Enemies Reaction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here is the enemies reactions to the movie so far</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the movie started playing with Hiccups voice talking, Viggo paid very close attention to the movie, he should be learning about his enemies past and maybe find some weaknesses as Hiccup and his gang just ruined his and his brothers plan of selling the buffalord. It was interesting though how Hiccup actually talked about killing dragons, he never would have thought and then shooting down his own dragon! What irony! If Hiccup hadn't become so friendly with the dragons, he would've been a great dragon hunter. It amazed him how much Berk hated Hiccup during that time, as of in his time, Berk adored him, especially the other dragon riders and his father. To him, Gobber seemed more of a father figure to Hiccup than his actual father! Viggo thought of how Dagur acted around Hiccup, he noticed the berserker chief had an obsession with Hiccup and he could understand why as he also had an obsession as well but Dagurs seems to be deeper. </p><p>Ryker sat there not really caring, he knew his brother was analyzing the scenes that were shown to them. He was surprised to say the least when Hiccup talked about killing dragons and shooting down the night fury but somehow the runt became friends with them. </p><p>Krogan was just thinking of ways to gather information of the dragons to report back to Drago, maybe this….movie…will help him find the king of dragons, if not, well then Drago would have his head. </p><p>Johann sat there thinking of ways to eliminate the world of the dragon riders. Hiccup would surely be the first to go as he is leader and the smartest of all of them. But how, maybe this movie could show him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I agree that this is very short, so I made an executive decision to post a second chapter sometime today, I have to work on it a little more but it'll be up sometime today, hope you enjoyed this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hiccup Faints</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You know what scene this is</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't know how to make Dagur react, so I tried my best, hope you like</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Scene cuts to Hiccup trekking through the forest]</p><p> </p><p>“You went after the dragon?!” Stoick roars.</p><p>Hiccup pales, remembering what happened.</p><p>Hiccup: Oh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an ENTIRE DRAGON?!</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, Loki must love you.” The twins sigh.</p><p>[Hiccup whacks a low hanging branch but it comes back hitting him in the eye. He looks on the broken tree to a ledge. He follows the path and looks over the ledge to see the tied up night fury]</p><p>“Only you could make a branch a weapon.” Dagur chuckled.</p><p>Hiccup smiled at Dagur as he was still cautious of him, but was starting to warm up to him, he was one of the only people to stand up for him. </p><p>[Hiccup encounters the Night Fury, bounded by his bola. He is frightened and hides behind a rock, slowly approaching the fallen dragon.]</p><p>Hiccup (cont.): Oh, wow. I did it. Oh, I did it! This fixes everything! Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!</p><p> </p><p>Everyone started cheering.</p><p>"Haha! That's my boy!" Stoick cheered. </p><p>"Yet not even a minute ago, you were yelling at him for going outside." Dagur said dryly. </p><p>Stoick turned red and sat down while Oswald just shook his head at his son. </p><p>[Hiccup steps on the seemingly dead dragon's face but it is still alive and shoves him away]</p><p>Hiccup (cont.): Whoa!</p><p>[He takes out his knife]</p><p>Hiccup (cont.): I'm going to kill you, dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. I am a VIKING!</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon my boy, do it.” Stoick rubs his hands.</p><p>Hiccup lowers in his seat.</p><p>[He hesitates, looking at the dragon's frightened eyes. The Night Fury, while visibly scared, makes no sound and lays still. Hiccup, unable to kill the defenseless creature, finally gives in and drops his knife.]</p><p> </p><p>Everyone stops and stares confused.</p><p>Hiccup (cont.): I did this.</p><p>[Hiccup begins cutting the ropes that bind the Night Fury.]</p><p> </p><p>Everyone starts looking and talking to each other confused on what's going on.</p><p>Dagur just keeps blinking in shock. </p><p>[The dragon stirs, opening its eyes. It rolls Hiccup over, it stares straight into Hiccup's eyes and Hiccup stares back, exchanging an unprofound stare. The dragon hisses in and roars in Hiccup's face, then lopsidedly flies away, leaving him unharmed]</p><p> </p><p>Everyone stares in shock at the scene.</p><p>Hiccup counted to 3 in his head.</p><p>“HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK III! YOU DIDN'T KILL THE BEAST!!” Stoick roared.</p><p>“I-I um…” Hiccup stuttered.</p><p>“The how in Odins beard have you gotten good in dragon training?!” Astrid hissed.</p><p>“You'll see.” Hiccup mutters.</p><p>Dagur just sat there in silence and Hiccup spared a glance towards him, not sure of what was going through his head. </p><p>[Hiccup whimpers and faints.]</p><p>[Scene cuts to the Haddock household. Hiccup runs past Stoick and quickly and quietly crawls up the stairs, but Stoick notices him ]</p><p> </p><p>“Busted.” The twins and Snotlout sang.</p><p>Dagur didn't react. </p><p>Stoick: Hiccup.</p><p>Hiccup: (stops halfway up the stairs) Dad! Uh... I have to talk to you, Dad.</p><p>Stoick: I need to speak with you too, son.</p><p>Hiccup and Stoick: (simultaneously) I've decided I don't want / I think it's time you learn / to fight dragons. What?</p><p> </p><p>Everyone snickered.</p><p>Stoick: You go first.</p><p>Hiccup: No, no, you go first.</p><p>Stoick: Alright. You get your wish. Dragon Training. You start in the morning.</p><p>Hiccup: [Panicking] Oh, man, I should've gone first! Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know, we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough... bread-making Vikings, or small home repair Vikings--?</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Dagur finally spoke as he raised an eyebrow unimpressed.</p><p>“I don't do well under pressure.” Hiccup crosses his arms, still a little unsure of what the berserker was thinking. </p><p>Stoick: You'll need this. [passes Hiccup an axe]</p><p>Hiccup: I don't want to fight dragons.</p><p>Stoick: Come on. Yes, you do.</p><p>Hiccup: Rephrase: Dad, I can't kill dragons.</p><p>Stoick: But you will kill dragons.</p><p>Hiccup: No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't.</p><p>Stoick: It's time, Hiccup.</p><p>Hiccup: Can you not hear me?!</p><p> </p><p>“He can never hear me.” Hiccup shakes his head.</p><p>Stoick: This is serious, son! When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of... this.</p><p>Hiccup: You just gestured to all of me.</p><p>Stoick: Deal?</p><p>Hiccup: This conversation is feeling very one-sided.</p><p>Stoick: DEAL?!</p><p>Hiccup: Deal.</p><p>Stoick: Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably.</p><p>Hiccup: And I'll be here. Maybe.</p><p>“What do you mean maybe?” Fishlegs asked.</p><p>“Maybe as in leaving.” Hiccup says.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well there's your second chapter for today, I hope Dagurs reaction was okay, I wasn't sure of how to do it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dragon Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Its time for dragon training</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Scene cuts to a pan around the Dragon Training Arena]</p>
<p>Gobber: Welcome to Dragon Training!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“More like Dragon Killing.” Hiccup rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>Astrid: No turning back.</p>
<p>Tuffnut: I hope I get some serious burns!</p>
<p>Ruffnut: I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Viggo and Ryker look weirded out at the comment.</p>
<p>Astrid: Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, sure.” Lexi nods.</p>
<p>Hiccup: [Sarcastically] Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh the irony.” Lexi sighs.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Heather asks.</p>
<p>All of a sudden “what do you mean” started playing.</p>
<p>“Why did you have to say that? SHUT UP YOU FREAKING SPEAKERS!” Lexi yells.</p>
<p>Tuffnut: Oh, great. Who let him in?</p>
<p>Gobber: Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village.</p>
<p>Snotlout: Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so, does that disqualify him or...?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah right, useless didn't even kill it. He's a coward." Snotlout snorts. </p>
<p>A dagger finds itself embedded into the wood of the chair. </p>
<p>Snotlout looked at Dagur and saw him glaring at him with a sneer. </p>
<p>Tuffnut: Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gee thanks.” Hiccup sighs.</p>
<p>Gobber: [to Hiccup] Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target! They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you Gobber.” Hiccup says sarcastically.</p>
<p>“No problem lad.” Gobber doesn't notice the sarcasm.</p>
<p>Gobber (cont.): Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight! The Deadly Nadder!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stormfly.” Lexi whispers.</p>
<p>Fishlegs: Speed: eight; Armor: sixteen.</p>
<p>Gobber: The Hideous Zippleback!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Barf and Belch.” </p>
<p>Fishlegs: Plus eleven stealth times two.</p>
<p>Gobber: The Monstrous Nightmare!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hookfang.” </p>
<p>Fishlegs: Firepower: fifteen.</p>
<p>Gobber: The Terrible Terror!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sharpshot.”</p>
<p>Fishlegs: Attack: eight; Venom: twelve!</p>
<p>Gobber: CAN YOU STOP THAT?! And... the Gronckle!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Meatlug.”</p>
<p>Fishlegs: [whispering] Jaw strength: eight.</p>
<p>Snotlout: Whoa, whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He believes in learning on the job.” Hiccup says.</p>
<p>Gobber: I believe in learning on the job.[releases Gronckle, which promptly swallows rocks and starts blasting the teens]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You left them there on purpose!” Snotlout yells.</p>
<p>Gobber chuckles.</p>
<p>Gobber (cont.): Today is about survival. If you get blasted... you're dead! Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?</p>
<p>Hiccup: A doctor?!</p>
<p>Fishlegs: Plus five speed?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How do you get that?” Krogan asks.</p>
<p>Astrid: A shield!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Miss. Know It All.” Dagur growls.</p>
<p>Astrid glares at Dagur.</p>
<p>Hiccup just sits there awkwardly. </p>
<p>Gobber: Shields! Go! Your most important piece of equipment is your shield! If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield!</p>
<p>[All the recruits head for the shields]</p>
<p>Tuffnut: Get your hands off my shield!</p>
<p>Ruffnut: There's like a million shields!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The twins parents sigh.</p>
<p>Tuffnut: Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some girls gasp.</p>
<p>Astrid turns and glares at Tuffnut. <br/>[Ruffnut takes the shield and slams it onto Tuffnut's head.]</p>
<p>Ruffnut: Oops, now this one has blood on it.</p>
<p>[The Gronckle flies towards the Twins and blasts their shield with a fireball, leaving them dazed on the ground.]</p>
<p>Gobber: Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!</p>
<p>Ruffnut and Tuffnut: [Dazed] What?</p>
<p>Gobber: Those shields are good for another thing: noise! Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim!</p>
<p>[The remaining teens begin hitting their weapons against their shields, making the Gronckle shake its head, confused.]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woah. That's actually kind of cool!" Fishlegs grins. </p>
<p>Gobber (cont.): All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?</p>
<p>Snotlout: Five?</p>
<p>Fishlegs: No, six!</p>
<p>Gobber: Correct, six! That's one for each of you!</p>
<p>[Fishlegs' shield gets blasted out of his hand. He runs away screaming.]</p>
<p>Gobber (cont.): Fishlegs, out. [to Hiccup hiding behind a plank] Hiccup, get in there!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey! I'm surviving!” Hiccup protests.</p>
<p>Dagur snorts. </p>
<p>Snotlout: [to Astrid] So, anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spitelout sighs and Snotlout turns red in embarrassment. </p>
<p>[The Gronckle fires at Snotlout]</p>
<p>Gobber: Snotlout! You're done!</p>
<p>Hiccup: So, I guess it's just you and me, huh?</p>
<p>Astrid: Nope, just you. (runs away, leaving Hiccup)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You just left me alone.” Hiccup feigns hurt.</p>
<p>Dagur curses Astrid in his head for abandoning his Hiccup. If he was there, he would've done everything in his power to protect Hiccup. </p>
<p>[The Gronckle fires at them, but misses. Hiccup loses his shield and runs after it, the dragon hot on his heels]</p>
<p>“Shouldn't Hiccup be out?” Ruffnut asks.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I should have been out.” Hiccup realizes.</p>
<p>Gobber shrugs.</p>
<p>"Favoritism!" The twins shout. </p>
<p>Gobber: One shot left! Hiccup!</p>
<p>[The Gronckle corners Hiccup, taking its aim. Gobber quickly tugs it away, causing it to misfire its last shot, and locks it up back in its cage]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone except the villains sigh in relief.</p>
<p>And Dagur puts a hand on Hiccups shoulder to make sure he's still there. </p>
<p> As for Hiccup, he's starting not to mind Dagur's touching. </p>
<p>Gobber (cont.): And that's six! Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry. [to Hiccup] Remember: a dragon will always -- always -- go for the kill.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not always.” Hiccup speaks.</p>
<p>[Scene cuts to Hiccup trekking through the forest again]</p>
<p>Hiccup: [weighing the bola with his hands] So, why didn't you?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You went looking for it??!!" Stoick bellowed. </p>
<p>Viggo and Ryker snort, of course Hiccup would go looking for it. What they wanted to know was how Hiccup and his dragon have bonded so well together when all odds were against them. </p>
<p>Hiccup didn't answer. </p>
<p>[Hiccup enters a cove, surveying its emptiness]</p>
<p>Hiccup (cont.): Well, this was stupid. (He finds some shiny black dragon scales on the floor. He picks one up.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah no kidding.” Tuffnut nods.</p>
<p>[The Night Fury swoops past him, but falls back onto the ground, trying to settle down on the cove. Hiccup hides at the entrance and tries to make a sketch of it]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone jumps in shock.</p>
<p>Hiccup (cont.)Why don't you just... fly away?</p>
<p>[As he makes a sketch, he notices the Night Fury is missing one of its tail fins. He erases the fin on his drawing but he slips and drops his pencil, drawing the Night Fury's attention. It stares up at him in recognition.]</p>
<p>There was silence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so personally I don't really like Astrid, she and Hiccup don't really match that well, after HTTYD 3 and her wanting Hiccup to leg go of Toothless really turned me off of then as a couple, so she's gonna be a b**ch in this. And I'm sorry for not updating last week, I kinda forgot to update and my phone didn't remind me so I forgot last week. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Night Fury Pamphlet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They watch the next scene</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, I couldn't wait til tomorrow cause my favorite scene is coming up, so....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Scene cuts to the Meade Hall]</p>
<p>Gobber (o.s.): Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All the teens except Astrid roll their eyes. </p>
<p>"Here we go." Tuffnut mutters, looking bored. </p>
<p>Astrid: I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble.</p>
<p>Ruffnut: [Sarcastically] Yeah, we noticed.</p>
<p>Snotlout: No, no, you were great. That was so "Astrid".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Astrid rolls her eyes. </p>
<p>Gobber: She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves. Where did Hiccup go wrong?</p>
<p>Ruffnut: Uh, he showed up?</p>
<p>Tuffnut: He didn't get eaten.</p>
<p>Astrid: He's never where he should be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dagur glares at the three that spoke. Astrid glared back at him but the twins sent sheepishly looks. </p>
<p>Gobber: Thank you, Astrid. You need to live and breathe this stuff. The Dragon Manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of.</p>
<p>[Thunder roars]</p>
<p>Gobber (cont.): No attacks tonight. Study up.</p>
<p>Tuffnut: Wait, you mean, read?</p>
<p>Ruffnut: While we're still alive?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, when you're dead." Hiccup spoke sarcastically. </p>
<p>But the twins actually looked like they were considering it. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Viggo and Ryker were shocked that the dragon riders once treated their leader that way and how the village treated their chief heir like that. No one in their tribe would dare do that. How could Hiccup be so forgiving?</p>
<p>Snotlout: Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?</p>
<p>Fishlegs: Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And--And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week--</p>
<p>Tuffnut: Yeah, that sounds great. See, there was a chance I was going to read that...</p>
<p>Ruffnut: ...But, now...</p>
<p>Snotlout: You guys read, I'll go kill stuff.</p>
<p>Fishlegs: Oh, and there's this other one that has these spines that look like trees...</p>
<p>Hiccup: So I guess we'll share?</p>
<p>Astrid: Read it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dagur stares at Astrid and she stares back. Hiccup looks awkwardly among the two, wondering what was going on through their heads. </p>
<p>(You guys really don't want to know) </p>
<p>[The teens leave Hiccup alone in the hall.]</p>
<p>Hiccup: All mine then. Wow, okay. So, I'll see you, uh... [Door slams] tomorrow.</p>
<p>[He flips open the book, reading its contents]</p>
<p>Hiccup: Dragon classifications. Strike Class, Fear Class, Mystery Class.</p>
<p>Hiccup (cont.): Thunderdrum: This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight. Timberjack: This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight. Scauldron: Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous. Changewing: Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight. Gronckle, Zippleback, The Skrill, Boneknapper, Whispering Death. Burns its victims, buries its victims, chokes its victims, turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight... [flips to the Night Fury page. No picture or information is shown on the page.] Night Fury: Speed, unknown. Size, unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's a lot of killing." Lexi said. </p>
<p>'How in the world did Hiccup get his tribe to like vikings with a book like that? And how did they get a night fury to sound so threatening when really it was like an over excited beast' Viggo thought. </p>
<p>Ryker just sat there not knowing how to react while Krogan and Johann just rolled their eyes. </p>
<p>[Scene cuts to several longships gliding through fog]</p>
<p>Stoick: I can almost smell them. They're close. Steady.</p>
<p>Stoick (cont.): Take us in.</p>
<p>Viking: Hard to port... for Helheim's gate.</p>
<p>[The boats disappear in the fog. A sudden jumpscare shows dragons attacking.]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone jumps when the dragons start attacking, not expecting it, even though some of the vikings were there. </p>
<p>[Scene cuts to the Arena, in the middle of a training session]</p>
<p>Hiccup: You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Really Hiccup? During dragon training?" Dagur asked. </p>
<p>Hiccup smiled sheepishly and shrugged, "I was curious."</p>
<p>[A Nadder fires at him]</p>
<p>Hicup: WHOA!</p>
<p>Gobber: Focus, Hiccup! You're not even trying!</p>
<p>Gobber (cont.): Today is all about ATTACK! Nadders are quick and light on their feet! Your job is to be quicker and lighter!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Ah, so they were fighting Astrid's dragon' Viggo thought to himself, still trying to get used to the idea that the dragon riders once fought dragons. </p>
<p>Fishlegs: AAAAAH! I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I've been questioning them since I was five." Hiccup spoke. </p>
<p>Gobber: Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike!</p>
<p>Ruffnut: Ugh! Do you ever bathe?</p>
<p>Tuffnut: If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot!</p>
<p>Ruffnut: How about I give you one?!</p>
<p>[The Nadder attacks the twins]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Idiots' all villains thought. </p>
<p>Gobber: Blind spot, yes. Deaf spot? Not so much. Heh, heh, heh.</p>
<p>Hiccup: Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're seriously still asking?" Dagur asked, looking at incredulously at Hiccup. </p>
<p>Hiccup smiled sheepishly again. </p>
<p>Gobber: No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. [Snapping] NOW, GET IN THERE!</p>
<p>Hiccup: I know, I know, but hypothetically--</p>
<p>Astrid: [Whispering] Hiccup! Get down!</p>
<p>Snotlout: Watch out, babe. I'll take care of this. [tosses hammer at Nadder, but misses]</p>
<p>Astrid: Hey!</p>
<p>Snotlout: The sun was in my eyes, Astrid! What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Astrid sighed in frustration and Snotlout sunk down into his seat.</p>
<p>"I give it a 4/10. I've heard and seen worse." Lexi spoke, chewing her popcorn. </p>
<p>Hiccup: They probably take the daytime off. You know, like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Of course Hiccup would compare a night fury to a cat.' Viggo let out a snort at that. </p>
<p>Gobber: Hiccup!</p>
<p>[The walls start toppling as Astrid starts leaping from wall to wall, the Nadder behind her. Astrid jumps off the last collapsing wall, right onto Hiccup]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dagur growls lowly, anger and jealousy starting to rise. </p>
<p>Hiccup sees this and thinks of a way to calm him down. Hesitantly, he grabs Dagur's hand, not sure if he's doing this correctly but when Dagur seems to relax, Hiccup feels more confident. </p>
<p>They still hold hands. </p>
<p>Astrid: HICCUP!</p>
<p>Tuffnut: Oooh! Love on the battlefield!</p>
<p>Ruffnut: She could do better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dagur glares at the twins and they hold their hands up in surrender. </p>
<p>Hiccup: Just... let me... why don't you...</p>
<p>[Astrid yanks the axe off Hiccup's shield and swings it at the Nadder]</p>
<p>Gobber: Well done, Astrid.</p>
<p>Astrid: [to Hiccup] Is this some kind of a joke to you?! Our parents' war is about to become ours! Figure out which side you're on.</p>
<p>Dagur glowers at the screen. </p>
<p>"Let's take a small break. Maybe get some food and go to the bathroom and all that." Lexi spoke, getting up and stretching.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I might choose to update every other week, I'm not sure, but we'll see.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Downed Dragon Is A Dead Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The most amazing scene is shown next and Toothless appears</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Scene cuts to at the cove.]</p><p>[Hiccup approaches with a fish, leaving his shield behind]</p><p> </p><p>"What in the name of Thor are you doing?!" Stoick shouts.</p><p>Hiccup tries to sink into his seat but Dagur keeps a hold of his hand and just pulls him up.</p><p>[The Night Fury creeps out from behind rock. Sniffs at Hiccup and the fish, slowly approaches, then retreats upon seeing Hiccup's knife. Realizing the dragon feels threatened, Hiccup kicks his knife into water. The Night Fury relaxes and quickly acts friendly, and slowly takes the fish from Hiccup's hand, revealing a toothless mouth]</p><p> </p><p>Everyone just sits there shocked.</p><p>'Its like a puppy' most of the villagers thought.</p><p>"OH my Thor, no teeth! That's amazing!" Fishlegs squeals.</p><p>Hiccup smirks, along with Viggo, knowing the dragon's secret.</p><p>Hiccup: Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn you had...</p><p>[Toothless' teeth suddenly pop out of his gums and he snatches the fish, chomping it in half]</p><p> </p><p>They all sit there in shock.</p><p>"Retractable teeth?! We have to put this in the book of dragons.</p><p>Meanwhile, Toothless and the other dragons were awaiting their signal to join the vikings.</p><p>Toothless desperately wanted to join his young rider so he could keep his rider warm, and stretch out and get comfortable, but the woman, Lexi, hasn't allowed them to move yet.</p><p>Hiccup (cont.): ...teeth. (Toothless approaches, sniffing Hiccup) Uh, uh, no, no, no. I-I don't have any more.</p><p>[Toothless regurgitates half of the fish, and proceeds to direct Hiccup through biting and swallowing it. Toothless then tries to return Hiccup's smile. He then snarls and flies away when Hiccup reaches towards him. He ignites a small patch of dirt and sleeps on top of it.]</p><p> </p><p>"Ewww." Everyone looks grossed out.</p><p>"You ate that?" Dagur asked, incredulous. </p><p>"Yeah, but then I threw it up later." Hiccup responded.</p><p>Dagur nods, taking note to make sure Hiccup never eats raw fish, or any fish from a dragon, uses its cooked. </p><p>[After some time, Toothless sleeps, hanging upside down like a bat, and wakes up to find Hiccup drawing Toothless in the sand, </p><p>"You're a really good drawer." Dagur compliments, "maybe you can teach me sometime." </p><p>Hiccup blushes and nods.</p><p>Toothless then uses a branch to 'draw' Hiccup in the dirt and becomes angry when Hiccup steps on his lines. Hiccup steps over the lines to finally reach Toothless. Hiccup offers his hand to Toothless while looking away, Toothless finally trusts Hiccup enough to touch his nose to Hiccup's hand. Toothless snorts and runs away.]</p><p> </p><p>Everyone sits there in awe, never seeing anything like it.</p><p>A viking connecting with a dragon! Who would have thought.</p><p>'Maybe dragons aren't so bad after all' They all thought to themselves, well except for Stoick and Astrid along with the villains. </p><p>Viggo was watching with amazement, 'so that's how Hiccup and his dragon have bonded. Maybe I could use his tactics to gather more dragons to trade and sell' </p><p>Lexi gave the signal to Toothless that he could join his rider.</p><p>Toothless, giving a big toothless smile, runs towards Hiccup jumping over vikings who give startled yelps. He bounds over to his rider who gives him a beaming smile while the male next to him doesn't look sure on how to respond. </p><p>Hiccup jumps up, letting go of Dagur's hand and runs towards Toothless, hugging him.</p><p>"Hey bud, how are you?" Hiccup asks, scratching behind Toothless' ear.</p><p>Toothless just wags his tail in excitement. </p><p>Dagur looks at Toothless and Hiccup in curiosity, not sure on how to react.</p><p>Hiccup looks towards Dagur and smiles.</p><p>"Dagur meet Toothless, Toothless meet Dagur." Hiccup says introducing the two.</p><p>Toothless approaches Dagur and looks at him curiously, Dagur stares back in disbelief. </p><p>"Hey…Toothless." Dagur greets, waving awkwardly. </p><p>Toothless shakes his head and gives a gummy smile.</p><p>Dagur smiles back.</p><p>Dagur's and Hiccup's chairs disappear as Toothless decides to lay where they were and has Dagur and Hiccup to lay against him, having the two males sit closer to each other than they did before.</p><p>[Scene cuts to on top the watch tower at night]</p><p>Gobber: ...And with one twist, he took my hand, and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face: I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg.</p><p>Fishlegs: Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon? Like if your mind was still in control of it, you could have killed the dragon from the inside by... crushing his heart, or something.</p><p> </p><p>Some vikings give disgusted looks while others look like they're thinking about it.</p><p>Snotlout: I swear, I'm so angry right now! I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight. With my face!</p><p> </p><p>Dagur snorts.</p><p>Gobber: Un-unh. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon. Alright. I'm off to bed. You should be, too. Tomorrow we get to the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who'll win the honor of killing it?</p><p>Tuffnut: It's gonna be me. It's my destiny. See?</p><p>Fishlegs: [Gasp] Your Mom let you get a tattoo?</p><p> </p><p>"TUFFNUT THORSTON! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE A TATTOO!" The twins mother yells while Tuffnut slides down in his seat as Ruffnut laughs at him.</p><p>Tuffnut: It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark.</p><p>Ruffnut: Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before.</p><p>Tuffnut: Yes, it was. You've just never seen me from the left side until now.</p><p>[After hearing what Gobber said about how a dragon is unable to fly with injured tail or wings, Hiccup heads to the forge late at night, and makes a new tail-fin for Toothless to replace the one the Night Fury lost.]</p><p>Gobber nods, knowing what his apprentice can do and excited to see the result.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I know I missed two weeks of updates, and I'm sorry, but I updated now and I hope you liked the chapter and how I did Dagur's and Toothless' meeting. I hope everyone has a happy fathers day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. He Can Fly!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They start to see their future</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Hiccup is back at the cove, with a basket of fish and the prosthetic fin.]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You took our fish?" A viking asks.</p>
<p>Hiccup gives a small laugh and avoids the vikings gaze.</p>
<p>Hiccup: Hey, Toothless. I brought breakfast. I hope you're hungry. Okay, that's disgusting. Uh... we've got some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod, and a whole smoked eel.</p>
<p>[Toothless roars in fear at the sight of the eel.]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wow, dragons hate eels? Interesting. I wonder why." Fishlegs speaks.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Stoick and Astrid were thinking of ways to use eels as a weapon to dragons.</p>
<p>Hiccup (cont.): No, no, no, no! It's okay. (throws the eel aside) Yeah, I don't really like eel much either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dagur takes in the information. </p>
<p>[Toothless starts to eat the fish. While he's distracted, Hiccup sneaks toward his tail.]</p>
<p>Hiccup (cont.): Okay. That's it. That's it, just stick with good stuff. And don't you mind me. I'll just be back here... minding my own business.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're terrible at being subtle. We'll teach you." The twins speak, giving mischievous smiles.</p>
<p>All the village can think is, 'oh no'</p>
<p>[Hiccup tries to attach the new tail-fin.]</p>
<p>Hiccup (cont.): It's okay. Okay... okay... There. That's not too bad. It works.</p>
<p>[Toothless stops eating and perks up, seemingly realizing he might be able to fly again]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh no."</p>
<p>[Toothless takes off with Hiccup literally on his tail. They head towards a rock wall]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vikings cry out in shock.</p>
<p>Toothless gives off his own laugh.</p>
<p>Hiccup (cont.): Whoa! No! No! No!</p>
<p>[Hiccup quickly adjusts the tail fin and they dodge the wall]</p>
<p>Hiccup (cont.)<br/>OH, MY-- IT'S WORKING! YES! YES, I DID IT!</p>
<p>[Toothless realizes Hiccup is on his tail and throws him off. Unable to steer the fin on his own, he then crashes into the lake.]</p>
<p>Hiccup: AAAAAGGGGHHHHH! Yeah!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dagur looks at Hiccup, "only you would excited about that." </p>
<p>Hiccup laughs, rubbing the back of his head.</p>
<p>"Its cute." Dagur smiles.</p>
<p>Hiccup blushes.</p>
<p>'Hm...so that's how Hiccup came up with the tail fin. That seems to be the dragons weakness.' Viggo thinks as he watches the movie.</p>
<p>[Scene cuts to Arena, in the middle of another training session. The arena fills with a greenish fog, obscuring the dragon.]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh Thor, I remember this." Fishlegs groans.</p>
<p>Hiccup laughs at Fishlegs.</p>
<p>Gobber: Today is about teamwork. Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shouldn't you maybe….I don't know...tell us which one is which so we DON'T GET OURSELVES KILLED!" Snoutlout shouts.</p>
<p>Viggo and Ryker look at each other, it surprises even them that the teens haven't gotten themselves killed yet.</p>
<p>Fishlegs: Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, by crushing its victims--</p>
<p>Hiccup: [On edge] Will you please stop that?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry Fishlegs." Hiccup apologizes sheepishly. </p>
<p>"It's fine Hiccup." Fishlegs smiles.</p>
<p>Snotlout: If that dragon shows either of his faces, I'm gonna-- there!</p>
<p>[Snotlout and Tuffnut drench Astrid and Ruffnut, thinking they were the Zippleback.]</p>
<p>Ruffnut: Hey! It's us, idiots!</p>
<p>Tuffnut: Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Astrid and Ruffnut glare at the two boys.</p>
<p>Snotlout: Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure-- Ow!</p>
<p>[Astrid punches Snotlout in the face, and Ruffnut throws her bucket at Tuffnut, who is then dragged into the wall of smoke.]</p>
<p>Astrid: Wait. [A tail knocks them off their feet]</p>
<p>Tuffnut: (running out of the mist, screaming) OH, I'M HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!</p>
<p>Fishlegs: Chances of survival are dwindling into single-digits now. [One of the Zippleback heads emerges from the mist. Fishlegs throws water at its face, and it angrily spews out some green gas.]</p>
<p>Fishlegs (cont.): Oh. Wrong head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Well, they've certainly matured.' Viggo thought to himself.</p>
<p>[The head sprays a large stream of green gas, and Fishlegs runs off screaming. The head turns its attention to Hiccup and the other head comes into view, spitting electrical sparks]</p>
<p>Gobber: Fishlegs! Now, Hiccup!</p>
<p>[Hiccup throws the bucket of water at the spark-spitting head, but misses]</p>
<p>Hiccup: Oh, come on!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dagur snorts but when Hiccup glares at him he smiles sheepishly. </p>
<p>[The Zippleback pounces, both heads snarling at Hiccup]</p>
<p>Gobber: Hiccup!</p>
<p>[Hiccup reverses the Hideous Zippleback with a hidden eel.]</p>
<p>Hiccup: Back! Back! Back! BACK! Now, don't you make me tell you again! Yes, that's right! Back into your cage. Now think about what you've done.</p>
<p>[Hiccup shuts the door of the enclosure. He throws the eel inside, and the Zippleback cowers in terror. The teens and Gobber are shocked, and Fishlegs drops his bucket.]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You cheated!" Astrid shouts.</p>
<p>"I mean technically he didn't, he was using his resources." Fishlegs cuts in.</p>
<p>Astrid turns to glare at Fishlegs when Hiccup cuts in.</p>
<p>"Don't get mad at me when my father and you were planning to use them when the dragons 'attack'." Hiccup speaks.</p>
<p>Astrid starts to stomp over to Hiccup but Toothless hisses with all his teeth out. She takes a step back in fear and shock.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't get closer if I were you." Dagur growls.</p>
<p>Astrid glares at him as she sits down.</p>
<p>Hiccup (cont.): Okay! So, are we done? Because I've got some things I need to, uh... Yep. I'll... see-see you tomorrow!</p>
<p>[Scene cuts to at the forge, Hiccup making a saddle]</p>
<p>[Scene cuts to at the cove, Hiccup presenting Toothless with the saddle]</p>
<p>Hiccup: Hey!</p>
<p>[Toothless playfully runs away from Hiccup.]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toothless croons.</p>
<p>"This is where we disappeared." Hiccup notices.</p>
<p>"You are correct Hiccup, so therefore, everything now is your future." Lexi speaks.</p>
<p>[Hiccup rides Toothless, tugging the prosthetic tail fin with a rope to change its position. The wind blows at them and they tumble backwards]</p>
<p>[Toothless crashes into a field of Dragon Nip and rolls in it comfortably.]</p>
<p>Hiccup (cont.): Whoa! [holds up Dragon Nip]</p>
<p>[Scene cuts to Hiccup still holding up the Dragon Nip, but at the Arena]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Astrid starts growling low when she hears a lower and more menacing growl, she looks to see Toothless eyeing her with his eyes in slits.</p>
<p>[Hiccup grounds a Gronckle during training by rubbing Dragon Nip on its nose.]</p>
<p>Fishlegs: What was that? Some kind of trick? What did you do?</p>
<p>Tuffnut: How'd you do that?</p>
<p>Ruffnut: It was really cool.</p>
<p>Fishlegs: Hey, Hiccup!</p>
<p>Snotlout: Hey, Hiccup, I've never seen a Gronckle do that before!</p>
<p>Hiccup: I left my axe back in the ring. You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up with you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You didn't have an axe." Tuffnut points out.</p>
<p>"No duh." Ruffnut responds.</p>
<p>[Scene cuts to back at the cove]</p>
<p>[Hiccup puts Toothless to sleep by scratching him just below the chin.]</p>
<p>[Scene cuts back to at the Arena]</p>
<p>[Hiccup then puts the Deadly Nadder to sleep the same way during training.]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone is just watching in shock while Viggo is taking notes on the way Hiccup interacts with the dragons.</p>
<p>Tuffnut: Hiccup, you're totally going to come in first, there's no question.</p>
<p>[Scene cuts to back at the cove]</p>
<p>[Toothless chases a shiny light that Hiccup creates using the sun and a hammer.]</p>
<p>[Scene cuts to back at the Arena]</p>
<p>Gobber: Meet the Terrible Terror.</p>
<p>[The cage is opened and the Terrible Terror is revealed to be only the size of a chihuahua. The teens laugh at the tiny dragon.]</p>
<p>Tuffnut: Ha! That's like the size of my--</p>
<p>[The dragon attacks Tuffnut.]</p>
<p>Tuffnut (cont.): AH! GET IT OFF! OH, I'M HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruffnut starts laughing at her twin while the twins mother just shakes her head in defeat.</p>
<p>[The Terrible Terror chases a shiny light created by Hiccup's shield back into the enclosure]</p>
<p>Tuffnut (cont.): [to Astrid] Wow, he's better than you ever were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Astrid glares at Tuffnut and he just gives her a smile.</p>
<p>[Scene cuts to at the forest]</p>
<p>[Astrid sees Hiccup holding a harness while throwing her axe at the trees in the forest. Hiccup runs away and loses a furious Astrid.]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I probably was behind the rock." Hiccup speaks.</p>
<p>Astrid clenches her fist.</p>
<p>[Scene cuts to at the cove]</p>
<p>[Hiccup practices new tail positions with Toothless, when the rope snaps and bends the safety hook, leaving rider and dragon attached.]</p>
<p>Hiccup: Oh, great.</p>
<p>[Hiccup sneaks Toothless into the blacksmith shop to remove the connecting cord.]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"YOU TOOK IT TO THE VILLAGE!" Stoick booms.</p>
<p>Hiccup sinks down while Dagur puts a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.</p>
<p>"Oh Stoick, leave him be." Oswald and Gobber speak.</p>
<p>Stoick just growls.</p>
<p>Viking: Hiccup.</p>
<p>[Toothless throws a bucket and Astrid hears the noise.]</p>
<p>Astrid (o.s.): Hiccup? Are you in there?</p>
<p>Hiccup: Astrid. Hey! Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid.</p>
<p>Astrid: I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird. Well, weirder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not suspicious at all." Tuffnut snorts.</p>
<p>[Hiccup is pulled through the shutter doors. Astrid tries to see what happened, but doesn't notice Hiccup flying away with Toothless.]</p>
<p>Astrid huffy to herself for not noticing the dragon.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Hiccup tries not to freak when Dagur puts his arm around Hiccup. Instead, he rests his head on Dagur's shoulder.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I would have updated sooner but for some reason I couldn't log in to my account, something about it being out of session so I don't know. Anyway, I'm going to be getting back on schedule but I can't promise anything as I have to work on summer school work and work on finding out what colleges I'm interested in going to which is hard with Covid, but I'll figure something out. If you know any good colleges that have Creative Writing let me know and I'll check it out. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Breast Helmet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They get to see more of their future</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Scene cuts to at the pier, the destroyed longships from the expedition heading back]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ouch." </p>
<p>Gobber: Well, I trust you found the nest at least?</p>
<p>Stoick: Not even close.</p>
<p>Gobber: Ah. Excellent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The vikings give Gobber weird looks.</p>
<p>Gobber just shrugs, "hey, this is future me"</p>
<p>Stoick: I hope you had a little more success than me.</p>
<p>Gobber: Well, if by success, you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then... yes.</p>
<p>Phlegma: Congratulations, Stoick! Everyone is so relieved.</p>
<p>Starkard: Out with the old and in with the new, right?!</p>
<p>Hoark the Haggard: No one will miss that old nuisance!</p>
<p>Ack: The village is throwing a party to celebrate!</p>
<p>Stoick: He's gone?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's what you think they're celebrating?!" Hiccup asks, shocked.</p>
<p>Stoick looks down.</p>
<p>Gobber: Yeah... most afternoons. But who can blame him? I mean the life of a celebrity's very rough. He can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by his new fans.</p>
<p>Stoick: Hiccup?</p>
<p>Gobber: Who would've thought, eh? He has this way with the beasts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I wonder why." Snotlout speaks up.</p>
<p>[Scene cuts to Toothless soaring across the ocean, Hiccup on his back]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone perks up, wanting to see what will happen.</p>
<p>Hiccup: Okay there, bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow. Here we go. Here we go... position three, no, four. Alright, it's go time. It's go time. Come on, buddy, come on, buddy! [changes tail fin position] Yes, it worked!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gobber nods proudly, that's his apprentice.</p>
<p>[Hiccup accidentally flies Toothless into one of the sea stacks.]</p>
<p>Hiccup (cont.): Sorry!</p>
<p>[Hiccup flies Toothless into another sea stack]</p>
<p>Hiccup (cont.): That was my fault.</p>
<p>[Toothless hits him with his ear]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toothless looks at Hiccup unamused.</p>
<p>Hiccup smiles sheepishly.</p>
<p>Dagur snorts at the exchange.</p>
<p>Hiccup (cont.): Yeah, yeah, I'm on it. Position four, uh, three. Yeah! Go baby! Yes! Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my...</p>
<p>[The wind blows his cheat sheet out of his hand]</p>
<p>Hiccup (cont.): ... CHEAT SHEET! STOP!!</p>
<p>[Hiccup's diagram flies away and he tries to catch it, but unhooks the safety cord and falls. He tries to get back on the saddle, getting smacked with Toothless' tail in the process.]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hiccup!" Dagur, Gobber, and Fishlegs yell out in alarm.</p>
<p>Everyone else is digging their fingers into their seats.</p>
<p>Toothless cries out in alarm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiccup (cont.): NOOOOOO!!! Oh, gosh! Oh, gods! Oh, no! Alright! You gotta kind angle yourself! Okay, no, no, no... come back down towards me! Come back down-- YOW!</p>
<p>[Finally reattaching, the cheat sheet smacks into his face. Hiccup tries to memorize the sheet before smoothly swerving through rocks, swiftly changing tail positions.]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all let out a sigh of relief. Dagur pulls Hiccup even closer to him and Toothless cuddles them closer.</p>
<p>Hiccup (cont.): YEEAHHH! (Toothless shoots a blast of fire and flies through it) Ah, come on!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hiccup playfully glares at Toothless.</p>
<p>[Scene cuts to on a sea stack where Hiccup and Toothless are resting. Hiccup looks slightly singed by the fire earlier.]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laughs are heard around the theater.</p>
<p>[Toothless regurgitates a fish head for hiccup]</p>
<p>Hiccup: Uh... no thanks. I'm good.</p>
<p>[A flock of Terrible Terrors try to steal fish and Toothless tries to chase them away. One of them fights Toothless over a fish and loses. It tries to attack, only to be blasted in the mouth by Toothless, causing it to briefly inflate.]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Poor dragon." Fishlegs speaks but then looks shocked.</p>
<p>Astrid glares at him but Hiccup smiles at Fishlegs and says, "I agree with you."</p>
<p>Fishlegs gives Hiccup a smile.</p>
<p>Hiccup (cont.): Not so fireproof on the inside, are you? (He tosses the Terror a fish, which it swallows whole) There you go. Everything we know about you guys is wrong... (the Terror curls up next to Hiccup like a kitten, purring softly)</p>
<p>[Scene cuts to the Haddock household.]</p>
<p>Hiccup: [sketching Toothless] Dad! You're back! Gobber's not here, so...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh no."</p>
<p>Stoick: I know. I came looking for you.</p>
<p>Hiccup: You did?</p>
<p>Stoick: You've been keeping secrets.</p>
<p>Hiccup: I... have?</p>
<p>Stoick: Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?</p>
<p>Hiccup: I don't know what you're...</p>
<p>Stoick: Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it.</p>
<p>Hiccup: Oh?</p>
<p>Stoick; So. Let's talk about that dragon.</p>
<p>Hiccup: Oh, gods. Dad I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how to--</p>
<p>Hiccup (cont.): You're not... upset?</p>
<p>Stoick: What?! I was hoping for this!</p>
<p>Hiccup:Uh... you were?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You thought he was talking about Toothless didn't you?" Dagur asks.</p>
<p>"I guess so, this is future me." Hiccup responds. </p>
<p>Stoick: And believe me, it only gets better! Just wait 'till you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time! And mount your first Gronckle head on a spear! WHAT A FEELING! You really had me going there, son! All those years of the worst Viking Berk has ever seen! Odin, it was rough! I almost gave up on you! And all the while, you were holding out on me! OH, THOR ALMIGHTY! Ah. With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about.</p>
<p>Stoick (cont.): Oh, I... brought you something. To keep you safe in the ring.</p>
<p>[Stoick holds up a Viking helmet and gives it to Hiccup]</p>
<p>Hiccup: [Sincerely] Wow. Thanks.</p>
<p>Stoick: Your mother would've wanted you to have it. It's half of her breast plate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone looks weirded out.</p>
<p>"........really Stoick?"</p>
<p>Stoick (cont.): Matching set. Keeps her close, y'know?</p>
<p>Stoick (cont.): Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal.</p>
<p>Hiccup: I should really get to bed.</p>
<p>Hiccup and Stoick: Yes! Good! Okay. Good talk. See you back at the house. We should do this again. I'm great. Thanks for stopping by. Glad I stopped by, I hope you uh, like the hat. And for the... the breast hat.</p>
<p>Stoick: Well, uh... good night.</p>
<p>"That was...so awkward." Tuffnut speaks.</p>
<p>"Tell me about it, glad that's not us with our family, we just get to beat each other up." Ruffnut laughs.</p>
<p>Viggo looked down, he sympathized with Hiccup, it is hard to be an outcast especially one with a talent like that. Hiccup did not deserve this treatment. He's intelligent, sarcastic, kind hearted, generous, and ambitious. Most of those traits a great leader needs. Hiccup can become truly one of the greats, if only his village could see it as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed, there will be more dialouge in the next chapter so keep a lookout for that and sorry for not updating in so long</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoyed this, I plan on posting a chapter each week, i'll let you guys know if it'll be later than that</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>